the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
After the Dark: Bloodsport
| season = 47 | numberofpeople = 27 | apocalypse = Humans hunting humans. | previousseason = Zero Escape | nextseason = TBA|outsidegroup = |outsidegroupname = Team Cruise|three = |threename = Team Discovery|four = |fourname = Team Love}} is the forty-seventh season of After the Dark. Hosts People Team Jaws NPCs Team Cruise NPCs Team Discovery NPCs Team Love NPCs Logistics Timeline Day 1: * The four groups are abandoned in different parts of New Providence, Bahamas after being informed that they'd be hunted for 21 days as a result of debt problem of one of their loved ones. * Team Jaws explore the forest next to their beach. They find some green apples and coconuts and picks them up for the group. * Scotty volunteers to be in charge of building shelter, wanting to build a treehouse. He however proves himself to be useless and is stripped from his leadership. The shelter construction is handed over to Lake, whom many of the females in the group have grown really fond of. * After a shelter is built, everybody squeezes inside. Sawyer, Elise and Hibiscus all snuggle around Lake to keep themselves warm. * Team Cruise discovers that London can't walk since she is paraplegic, they consider abandoning her so she doesn't slow them down, but after spotting the hunters making their way from Paradise Island to downtown Nassau they decide to keep her, having Walter carry her around. * The group travels away from the downtown area into Arawak Bay and divides into three groups to look through a zoo, some houses and a cargo bay. A monkey jumps on top of Blaine in the zoo, but Walter scares it away. * The group meet up at a restaurant and hears a vehicle drive by. They duck and keep silent before deciding to move inland, towards the University. * As it darkens, the group finds a wheel chair for London at a sports centre's infirmary and decides to stay the night at the University's dormitories. * Team Discovery see that the only standing building in their small island is a large house. They decide to explore it and scavenge for supplies. * They discover that Bram has very bad hearing and discuss about the hunters probably having knowledge of their location. They consider trying to get to the mainland island. * The group shuts all windows and doors in the house to prevent Nicolai getting bitten by any bugs and go to sleep. * Team Love walks up to a resort and scavenge through the heaps of trash outside it. * The Queen Bee's skin starts itching from the sunlight, so she proceeds to use a cloth bag to cover her bag she found lying about to cover her face, cutting holes to see through. Laughlisha is upset by this, being reminded of an extremist right-wing secret society. * The group proceeds to move on to the hotel complex as Jean says that there might be dangers in the area. They explore the lobby where Nuno inspects with Jean the reception desk, discovering bullet holes and old blood stains. * Everybody decides to stay the night in the hotel, locking themselves into individual bedrooms and barricading the doors with whatever furniture they could find. Day 2: * Team Jaws eats some coconuts and explores the forest, reaching a different beach and spotting a factory down the shoreline. * They explore the factory and decide to move their camp inside there, trying to barricade themselves indoors. * The group all eat the apples they'd picked up, which turn out to be deadly manchineel. They tried to vomit it out and wash their mouths as they feel the poison kicking in but are interrupted by the arrival of a stranger with a strange scar around his neck. * The stranger drags Sean and Lake away and feeds them gum from the manchineel tree, countering the edema that has been forming in their throats. He then returns to discover the rest of Team Jaws passed out on the beach. He carries Alexandra and feeds her the gum, saving her, but upon returning to the beach he discovers that Sawyer, Sandra Lee, Elise, Hibiscus, Thorn, Scotty and Sister Fister have all succumbed to the poison. * Team Cruise goes to investigate a stadium, but after hearing a vehicle outside they all rush to hide inside the changing room. * After some time, Dakota goes out to peak out and sees a jeep. He calls over Bret and considers going to investigate the vehicle up close, but sees two people returning. The group decides to go to the opposite side of the stadium and run away to the nearby junkyard. * The group scavenges through the graveyard and some nearby warehouses, separating into different small groups, they decide to regroup at the stadium, where they run into a startled female hunter that tries to fire at them with a machine gun but misses. * Dakota charges at the woman, who screams and shoots at Dakota, killing him. The group runs away as they hear more hunters running to their area. They arrive to the junkyard and hide underneath a heap of trash and wait out the hunters to leave. * They then proceed to go to an abandoned food storage facility and decide to stay the night inside it. * Team Discovery discusses their escape plans some more, not doing much else than picking up some coconuts to eat and eating some uncooked ramen noodles Wes found. * Wesley discovers that Bram is good at carving and has him carve some wood knives. The two bond with each other. * Team Love decide to leave the hotel they were staying at and go explore a nearby nightclub. * The nightclub is incredibly filthy and most equipment has been damaged, but LeScamdria decides to get everybody to get to fix the nightclub for her whilst she rummages through the coat room. * Black Syndra starts sneezing, and despite people brushing off the sneezing in given time The Queen Bee realises that Black Syndra is having an allergic reaction to dust. She proceeds to take Black Syndra outside to try help her get some fresh air. * After Black Syndra's situation does not improve, everybody goes outside to check on Black Syndra to see that she is having an anaphylactic shock, her neck bloating. Candi, Jean and Peri are asked if they know what to do, and Candi suggest shoving a straw down Black Syndra's throat to help her breath through it. * Blake shoves a drinking straw down Black Syndra's throat, and after she makes a weird noise, LeScamdria decides to shove many more. Black Syndra starts choking on the straws, as a hunter jeep drives nearby and spots the group outside the nightclub. The group abandon Black Syndra, running back indoors for cover as she chokes to death on the straws. * The group decide that they will try to escape through the balcony upstairs but find that the door leading upstairs is locked. Nuno searches through the bar and finds some keys. The group rushes upstairs but Jean, Dani and Peri get shot at and injured. * Upon opening the door and going through, Peri collapses from her wound. The group decide to abandon her, jumping out the balcony as the hunters charge upstairs and kill Peri. * Outside the nightclub, the group runs into two weak and elderly hunters. LeScamdria throws sand at their eyes, causing them to freak out and shoot at them erratically as the group runs away, hitting Nuno, LeScamdria and the Queen Bee. * Upon being hit again, Dani collapses to the floor as the rest of the group reach the hunter's jeep. Nuno considers going back for her but choices not to, the hunters catch up with Dani and shoot her dead. * The group realises that inside the jeep there is a hunter that is surprised by them, as he tries to grab his gun, Blake shoots him in the head and shoves his body out of the car as the group jumps inside the jeep and drives away as the hunters shoot at them. * They decide to drive into a forest through a dirt road, but after driving for some time, they run into a dead end due to a fallen tree blocking the road. The group piles out of the jeep and rushes into the greenery, trying to go deep into the forest and stay there for the night. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:After the Dark